Power Animals
The are the living mecha comrades of the Gaorangers. They can form many different combinations as listed on the Gaoranger main page. GaoLion See also: Red Lion Wildzord : GaoRed's totem Power Animal. Becomes GaoKing's upper torso or GaoKentaurus’ lower torso and feet when enlarged. He also appears in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger as the Gaorangers' Greater Power. GaoEagle See also: Yellow Eagle Wildzord : GaoYellow's totem Power Animal. He can transform into GaoKing's head or become a waist for the GaoMuscle/GaoKnight formations. He is able to fire Feather Bombs from his wings when not in formation. GaoShark See also: Blue Shark Wildzord : GaoBlue's totem Power Animal. Becomes a right arm part. His formation special attack is and his dorsal fin is used as a small knife-like weapon called the . GaoBison See also: Black Bison Wildzord : GaoBlack's totem Power Animal. Becomes GaoKing's, GaoMuscle's, and GaoKnight's legs and hips. In other formations, he adds Another Foot to the name. His formation special attack is called or . GaoTiger See also: White Tiger Wildzord : GaoWhite's totem Power Animal. Becomes a left arm part. Her formation special attack is called , a punch attack that is usually used alongside GaoShark's Shark Shot. GaoElephant See also: Elephant Wildzord : One of GaoWhite's additional Power Animals, his Gao Jewel was embedded within a stone found with a scroll in the Liewan Shinto Temple. GaoElephant rested within Gazou Mountain until he was awoken by Tetomu. GaoElephant can perform a Hundred Beast Armament, turning himself into the and the for GaoKing to use as , using the finish attack being . GaoGiraffe See also: Giraffe Wildzord : GaoBlue's additional Power Animal. He was originally in the form of a crane and sent dreams to Kai where GaoKing was no match for Boat Org and that they needed the “spotted spear” to win. When the dream began to come true, Tetomu realized that a Power Animal was calling to him. When GaoBlue called out to the Power Animal, the crane he used earlier during their fight against Boat Org revealed its true form as GaoGiraffe. In battle, GaoGiraffe can swing its neck like a club, similar to how real giraffes fight each other. When combining with any of the Gaorangers' mecha, it transforms into the , a right arm with its head covered by an armored helmet, adding the suffix to GaoKing, GaoHunter, or GaoMuscle. Its finisher is , where the head is fired like a harpoon to pierce through the enemy. When combined with GaoHunter when he was evil, the attack was renamed . GaoGiraffe made a cameo in Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger. GaoBear and GaoPolar See also: Black Bear Wildzord, Polar Bear Wildzord : A black bear and polar bear Power Animal duo who are GaoYellow's additional Power Animals (he carries the jewels but gives them to Blue and White when used). They originally appeared as mysterious boys in black and white respectively. After GaoYellow retrieved flowers for GaoBear and GaoPolar, they gave him two seeds that turned into their Gao Jewels. GaoBear breaths fire and transforms into a left arm while GaoPolar breathes ice and transforms into a right arm. Together, they can perform a team attack called , where they join together into a wheel that slams into the enemy. When added to any combination other than GaoMuscle, they form a variation known as which then destroys the enemy with the , where twing blasts of heat and cold are fired from the mouths of GaoBear and GaoPolar. If only one is used the variation is known as , as seen in episode 38 when GaoBear was added to GaoKing. While under Duke Org Rouki's control, GaoHunter Double Knuckle used his own variation called . When GaoBear and GaoPolar's finisher was first used, it had such a great recoil and power drain that GaoLion became sick, making him incapable to fight until he was healed by the Soul Bird. GaoGorilla See also: Gorilla Wildzord : One of GaoRed's additional Power Animals. Becomes GaoMuscle’s upper torso and head. During the Gaorangers' journey to find the shining mushroom, GaoGorilla pulls them back in time to a period where a forest was still untouched by construction. He was awakened by a woman that the Gaorangers befriend and traveled back to the present time with the Gaorangers whereupon be became the substitute for GaoLion until the latter healed from the strain of the Double Knuckle formation. In addition to is fists and immense strength, GaoGorilla attacks with where he summons a cluster of giant banana trees which he uses as a platform from which he throws explosive bananas at the enemy. Most importantly, as part of GaoMuscle GaoGorilla can safely utilize GaoBear and GaoPolar's Bear Strike without suffering the physical trauma that afflicted GaoLion. Soul Bird See also: Soul Bird Referred to as the "GaoHeart", the is special creature that can increase the power of the Gaorangers' Power Animal combinations, excluding GaoHunter. Originally, Tetomu performed a ritual to turn the Kage Mushroom into the that then hatched into a small blue bird that Kakeru Shishi named . During the battle against Highness Duke Org Shuten, Piyochan matured into the Soul Bird to heal the Power Animals and help the Gaorangers defeat Shuten. Since then the Soul Bird has been used as the cockpit in the formations, at the command "Soul Drive, GaoKing!" or "GaoMuscle!". When used with GaoKing, Animal Heart is upgraded to Super Animal Heart, where the blast attack is not only shot from the Power Animal's mouths, but from a cannon inside the Soul Bird as well. In Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, the Super Animal Heart was enhanced by the power from the giant robots of the previous Sentai teams during the battle against Lost Highness Rakushaasa. When the Vase Org had transported GaoKing and GaoHunter into another dimension, a feather from Pyo escaped and became Yo, an evil, red-eyed version of Pyo, while in place of the trapped Pyo, a pure good Pi was left. Eventually, Tetomu convinced Yo to help the Gaorangers and become the Soul Bird and GaoMuscle Striker was formed for the first time. After the Vase Org was defeated, the two Soul Birds became one again. GaoWolf See also: Wolf Wildzord : GaoSilver's totem Power Animal. Acts as a left arm part. Its formation special attack is , whereas it is known as in Blue Moon Mode. It can also combine with other mecha when the GaoHunter formation is not possible, adding the name . GaoWolf can also transform into GaoSilver's wolf-themed motorcycle, the . GaoHammerhead See also: Hammerhead Shark Wildzord : One of GaoSilver's additional Power Animals. Acts as a right arm part. His formation special attack is , whereas it is known as in Blue Moon Mode. Like GaoWolf, he can also combine with another mecha if the GaoHunter formation is not possible. GaoLigator See also: Alligator Wildzord : One of GaoSilver's additional Power Animals. He becomes GaoHunter’s main body and feet. His tail combines with GaoHammerhead's dorsal fin to become the Ligator Blade weapon for GaoHunter. GaoRhinos & GaoMadillo See also: Rhino Wildzord, Armadillo Wildzord : One of GaoBlack's additional Power Animals. Becomes the lower torso and feet for GaoIcarus. He arrived after GaoMadillo gave their two Gao Jewels to GaoBlack. The two often replace GaoBison and GaoEagle as legs for GaoKing and GaoMuscle, adding the word . GaoRhinos’ formation special moves are , and , where GaoMuscle Striker rapidly spins and delivers punches to the enemy. With GaoKing Striker, his finishing move is , where GaoMadillo crawls out of GaoRhinos and curls up into a ball that is kicked at the opponent like a soccer ball, whereas with GaoMuscle Striker, his finishing move is . : One of GaoBlack's additional Power Animals, chanting . He, along with GaoRhinos, was summoned by GaoBison to help against Duke Org Rouki after GaoBison was badly injured by Lawnmower Org. GaoMadillo originally appeared in a miniaturized form in the guise of soccer ball when it gave their jewels to GaoBlack. When used in combination with GaoRhinos, GaoMadillo goes into GaoRhinos' right foot. GaoMadillo was once used by GaoKing Another Arm as a bowling ball for the technique in order to counter Bowling Org's bowling ball. GaoYellow usually borrows GaoMadillo's jewel when the Gaorangers form GaoMuscle Striker or GaoIcarus. GaoKong : A red ape power animal similar in design to GaoGorilla that is the guardian of the island the Gaorangers were whisked to in the movie. Its Gao Jewel was formed when the two pieces of the ruby were joined on an alter during three simultaneous eclipses which allowed it to awaken from deep within the island's volcano. GaoKong attacks by triggering volcanic eruptions which ignite nearby trees on fire which he can then wield as either clubs or boomerangs. It forms GaoKnight's head and torso. It doesn't have a Wild Force counterpart, but it was released in the Wild Force toyline. GaoKong is only exclusive to the Gaoranger theatrical movie and did not appear in the series. GaoDeers See also: Deer Wildzord : One of GaoWhite's Additional Power Animals. Transforms into a left arm part where its antlers are used as a weapon, called the with which he can heal injured Power Animals with its , which can also immobilize Orgs via . In the past, Shirogane and Murasaki used to play music for him. But after Murasaki's throat was injured by some Orgettes, it became angry at Shirogane for failing to protect Murasaki and left. With some help from Tetomu, GaoSilver was able to play for GaoDeers once again and him gave Tetomu its Gao Jewel. Afterwards, Tetomu gave his jewel to GaoWhite. When used with GaoKing or GaoMuscle, it adds the word to that formation’s name. Its signature moves are to seal enemies and for a final blow. GaoFalcon See also: Falcon Wildzord : The , also called the , is one of GaoRed's additional Power Animals, forming GaoIcarus' main body. She is summoned by the Falcon Summoner, comes out of a volcano in a Phoenix-like fashion. After Ultimate Form Ura killed all the Gaorangers except for GaoRed and GaoSilver, the other Gaorangers in the afterlife were able to put a puzzle together that not only awakened GaoFalcon, but it also returned them to life. GaoPanda : Exclusive only to the GaoAccess CD. It had a attack. It quickly disappeared after it arrived. It is a recolored version of GaoBear and GaoPolar. GaoPeacock See also: Peacock Wildzord : Though it made only a cameo, GaoPeacock is the most well described and depicted additional Power Animal. GaoPeacock attaches to GaoKing's back to form . GaoPeakock's tail can shift from an at-rest tail-like position on GaoKing Swordmaster to a position faned out behind his back from which weapons may be drawn. The centermost "feather" of the tail becomes a sword, the two "feathers" immediately next to it on either side combine into a double-headed sickle weapon, the next pair of "feathers" are a pair of smaller swords, and the final outer-most "feathers" become a three-section staff. GaoShark or GaoTiger appear to be necessary arms in the combination to hold the weapons normally. GaoPeacock's wings are half retracted behind the combinations shoulders, but are shown to be optionally able to extend fully. He also forms the back and part of the torso of GaoGuardian. GaoCrow : A Crow Power Animal. GaoStingray See also: Stingray Wildzord : A Stingray Power Animal. It made a cameo in the last episode. GaoHorse See also: Zebra Wildzord : A Horse Power Animal. It made a cameo in the last episode. GaoCamel : A Camel Power Animal. GaoMouse See also: Rat Wildzord : A Mouse Power Animal. It made a cameo in the last episode. GaoWallaby and KoWallaby : From text, GaoWallaby is apparently an adult female Wallaby with a pouch, and carries , though a picture of the two separated from a combination is not shown. GaoWallaby forms shoulder cannons and a left gauntlet on and KoWallaby forms a right gauntlet/cannon on the combination. When it comes to GaoGuardian, GaoWallaby forms both the torso and legs and KoWallaby forms the head. HSG-Artbook Power Animals2.jpg|(5 Muscle Magnum) GaoWallaby forms shoulder cannons and a left gauntlet and KoWallaby forms a right gauntlet/cannon on the combination GaoMuscle Magnum.jpg|GaoWallaby forms shoulder cannons and a left gauntlet and KoWallaby forms a right gauntlet/cannon on the combination GaoTortoise : A Tortoise Power Animal that forms the left arm of GaoGuardian. GaoToppy : A Walrus Power Animal that forms the right arm of GaoGuardian. GaoManta and Mini Manta : Both GaoManta and are shown separated as well as in combinations. GaoManta attaches to GaoKing's back with its detached tail forming a new large sword held by the GaoShark arm to form . MiniManta's placement, if any, on this combination is not visible nor mentioned in the text. GaoManta forms the torso and legs of GaoTriple while Mini Manta forms the chestplate of GaoTriple. GaoBoar : GaoBoar has a spinning joint located in its forehead and pulls a cart that is equipped with two large cannons and carries a pair of drill attachments. A drill can be attached to the joint in GaoBoar's forehead. GaoBoar becomes a left arm on GaoMuscle with a drill attached, and the cart becomes back-mounted shoulder cannons to form . Specifically, is depicted and named. GaoBoar can form the left arm of GaoTriple while the cart forms its back, head, and shoulder cannons. Gao Mole.jpg|GaoBoar as the left arm of GaoMuscle Striker Longhorn GaoBoar.jpg|GaoBoar pulling a cart GaoBat : There are two versions of this Power Animal. The good version of GaoBat splits to form a right arm and wings on GaoTriple and GaoHunter, forming . The evil version of GaoBat forms the head and chest armor of GaoDevil. Good GaoBat.jpg|Good GaoBat Evil GaoBat.jpg|Evil GaoBat GaoCobra : A Cobra Power Animal. It replaces GaoMadillo in GaoKing Striker to form GaoKing Varlituder. It could be the same size as GaoMadillo and it does roll into a ball. It could also unravel into a cobra. GaoMammoth thumb|GaoMammoth : A very large Power Animal. It is shown that the toy design would be motorized, and possessed an attachment that could expand into a large platform to be towed by GaoMammoth. GaoMammoth can also transform into a centaur-like mode, with the transformation being a motorized automatic feature of the toy design. It is possible that this design inspired the Revolver Mammoth in the subsequent series Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger GaoHawk : A Hawk Power Animal. GaoVulture : A Vulture Power Animal. GaoOwl : An Owl Power Animal GaoSwallow thumb|GaoSwallow : GaoSwallow forms a right arm with a spinning action that launches a boomerang weapon. It forms combinations such as . It forms the torso, arms, and head of GaoMercury. GaoSwan : A Swan Power Animal. GaoTurtle : A Turtle Power Animal. GaoKoala : A Koala Power Animal. GaoFox : A Fox Power Animal. GaoHedgehog : A Hedgehog Power Animal. GaoMingo : A Flamingo Power Animal. GaoCougar : A Cougar Power Animal. GaoMole : GaoMole attaches to the spinning mechanism of GaoSwallow's arm form to create combinations such as . It also forms the right leg of GaoMercury. GaoWombat : A Wombat Power Animal. GaoGlider : A Flying Squirrel Power Animal. GaoKangaroo : A Kangaroo Power Animal. It presumably resembles GaoWallaby. GaoFangolin : A Pangolin Power Animal. GaoSloth : A Sloth Power Animal. GaoRabbit : A Rabbit Power Animal. GaoUtan : An Orangutan Power Animal. It is a brown version of GaoGorilla. GaoPrairie : A Prairie Dog Power Animal. GaoApe : An Ape Power Animal, with no type of ape specified. GaoApe was released in toy form as a gray repaint of GaoKong. GaoHowl : A Japanese Wolf Power Animal. GaoCrescent : An Asian Black Bear Power Animal. GaoToad : A Toad Power Animal. GaoKark : A Crane Power Animal. GaoBeaver : A Beaver Power Animal. GaoHamster : A Hamster Power Animal. GaoLynx : A Lynx Power Animal. GaoWhale : A Whale Power Animal. GaoDolphin : A Dolphin Power Animal. GaoGrampus : An Orca Power Animal. GaoPelican : A Pelican Power Animal. GaoLesser : A Red Panda Power Animal. GaoRaccoon : A Raccoon Power Animal. GaoMink : A Mink Power Animal. GaoSkunk : A Skunk Power Animal. GaoMongoose : A Mongoose Power Animal. GaoPanther : A Panther Power Animal. GaoCheetah : A Cheetah Power Animal. GaoPenguin : GaoPenguin attaches to the spinning mechanism of GaoSwallow's arm form to create combinations such as . It also forms the left leg of GaoMercury. GaoDugong : A Dugong Power Animal. GaoGoat : A Goat Power Animal. GaoSheep : A Sheep Power Animal. GaoSeal : A Seal Power Animal. GaoDonkey : A Donkey Power Animal. GaoHound : A Hound Power Animal. GaoPotamus : A Hippopotamus Power Animal. GaoRednose : A Reindeer Power Animal. It is a repaint of GaoDeer. GaoDile : A Crocodile Power Animal that resembles the Alligator Power Animal. In the art book that lists the other Power Animals, it forms the torso, legs, and shoulder cannons of GaoDevil. GaoLizard : A Lizard Power Animal. GaoChameleon : A Chameleon Power Animal. GaoCoyote : A Coyote Power Animal. GaoZebra : A Zebra Power Animal. GaoJaws : A Great White Shark Power Animal that resembles the Shark Power Animal, except that it is shown modified to form the left arm of GaoDevil. GaoGaur : A Gaur Power Animal. GaoEel : An Eel Power Animal. GaoSerpent : A Sea Snake Power Animal. GaoJackal : A Jackal Power Animal. GaoRyx : An Antelope Power Animal. GaoCarp : A Carp Power Animal. GaoSalamander : A Salamander Power Animal. GaoSnake : A Snake Power Animal. GaoLeon See also: Black Lion Wildzord : A gunmetal Lion Power Animal. It forms the torso of GaoGod. GaoCondor See also: Condor Wildzord : A blue Condor Power Animal. It forms the head and bow (for its finisher) of GaoGod. GaoSawshark See also: Saw Shark Wildzord : A maroon Sawshark Power Animal. It forms the right arm and arrow (for its finisher) of GaoGod. GaoBuffalo See also: Buffalo Wildzord : A brown Water Buffalo Power Animal. It forms the legs of GaoGod. GaoJaguar See also: Jaguar Wildzord : A yellow Jaguar Power Animal. It forms the left arm of GaoGod. FlamePyo : A red version of Pyo that appeared in the Gaoranger vs. GaoSilver special. After it hatched, it split into six GaoHearts for the Gaorangers. Video Game appearances Gaoranger video game The Power Animals are avaliable to play in the ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' video game. Notes *A power animal is a shamanic concept that refers to helpful spirits. Sources *Wikipedia's article on the Hundred Beasts *List of the Hundred Beasts *Page 1 and Page 2 of the Super Sentai Artbook that contains this information. See Also Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Gaoranger) Category:Sentai Power Sources Category:Sentient Mecha